As recording media for content such as movies, there are Blu-ray (registered trademark) discs (hereinafter appropriately referred to as BDs). In the related art, authoring of subtitles contained in BDs or graphics of menu buttons or the like manipulated by users is performed by compressing dynamic ranges of master graphics on the assumption that content is viewed with monitors of standard luminance (100 nits=100 cd/m2).
Graphics which are masters have dynamic ranges equal to or greater than dynamic ranges displayable on monitors of standard luminance. When the dynamic ranges of the master graphics are compressed, the dynamic ranges obviously deteriorate.